


You Gave Me Moonlight

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Corpse Bride Reference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent so long in the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This has no continuation to any of my other works. It's simply a first taste of GoldenFrost that I thought I'd try out, just to see how it goes.

When the land of the living materialized around them, the first thing Kozmotis did was gasp, his golden eyes widening as he looked up at the sky. He felt Jack tense slightly beside him, saw him look up from the corner of his eye, and the words he’d longed to say for so _very, very long_ finally left him: “I spent so long in the darkness…I’d almost forgotten how _beautiful_ the moonlight is.”

He looked down at the boy by his side and smiled before sweeping him up into his arms, holding the thin form close to himself as he began to spin, leading the two of them into a lovely waltz, the way he’d wanted to when he first set eyes on the forever teen. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack looked up at him, confused, and Kozmotis couldn’t help himself when he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of the boy’s mouth, smiling happily when he didn’t flinch away. “You’ve given me my life back, Jack. You’ve given me…” He motioned to his tall, lanky form and saw the boy’s eyes widen with understanding. Jack had given him back his life. He’d given him back hope and _light._ He’d given him back his _life_ from the shadows. He’d given him everything.

Including the Moonlight.


End file.
